A Love Worth Waiting For
by pretty.little.liar.ezria
Summary: Ezria fanfic! One-Shot! Aria and Ezra's first time making love - filled with heartache, passion and an all consuming love for each other. An extension on the scene from s02e24 in Ezra's apartment. Lemon warning, romantic but still with an M rating!


Aria and Ezra's first time, S03E24. Written in a combination of both APOV and EPOV, relive the romance of Ezria's much anticipated first time making love. It's romantic, almost conservative, keeping in with how I feel Aria and Ezra's relationship works.

Please keep in mind that this is the first time I have written a Pretty Little Liar's fanfic, and I am just hoping that I managed to capture the essence of the characters! Feedback would be much appreciated!

All rights belong to Alloy Entertainment and Sarah Shepherd. I am merely putting the scene into words!

Enjoy!

* * *

A Love Worth Waiting For.

Aria's POV.

"Well, wherever you go, they're lucky to have you," I choke out, attempting to keep the threat of tears at bay. My heart constricts painfully at the thought of Ezra leaving Rosewood, leaving _me. _I sniffle lightly. For the first time in our year long relationship, I watch as Ezra's blue eyes cloud with unshed tears. His pain only intensifies my own. I can handle my pain, but seeing Ezra hurting is not something I could handle.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he whispers, his voice catching. He gently strokes his thumb across my cheek, catching the tear that pools over and trails down my face.

Keeping his eyes locked with my own, Ezra leans in, catching my lips between his soft ones in a passion-filled kiss. His warm, safe arms circle around my body, clutching me to him. Ezra's hands slide down my back several times before he slowly unbuttons my blouse, slipping it off my arms. A low groan emits from Ezra's lips as he trails soft, seductive kisses down my neck to my collar bone. There he nips lightly at my sensitive, overheated skin.

I take in a deep breath and slide my hands around his neck to the opening of his blue button up shirt. I fumble for a moment before I quickly work my fingers through each button. Ezra helps me rid him of the shirt, leaving him shirtless.

Letting a small moan slip through my lips, I duck my head and kiss his smooth, lightly toned chest. I run my lips across his clavicle, mirroring his attention to my skin with soft kisses to his neck. Ezra's breathing hitches as his pulls my lips back up to meet his in a rough kiss. His tongue grazes along my bottom lip and I part my mouth, allowing him to slide his tongue between my lips. We both moan softly, clutching each other in a vice grip.

Carefully, Ezra bites down upon my top lip before releasing my lips altogether. I gasp, desperate to take in fresh oxygen into my starving lungs.

"Why did you stop?" I demand once I have sufficient oxygen for speaking. Ezra is still t raking in air.

"Aria, is this what you want?" Ezra asks softly, his eyes searching my own, looking for – what? Clarification? His hands are still gripping my waist, his finger lightly trailing mindless patterns on my bare skin. I shivered at his touch.

"Never in my life have I been so sure of anything," I tell him earnestly, cupping his face in my hands. I place a chaste kiss on his lips, sealing my promise.

Ezra gently tugs my hands from his face, allowing one to drop to my side, but keeping my left hand securely in his. He laces our fingers together and rises from the couch, taking me with him. With slow, deliberate steps, Ezra leads me to his bed, placing me in the middle of the bed.

Slowly, Ezra moves so his warm, toned body is pressed firmly against my body, his chest to mine, his torso to mine, our legs in an intimate tangle of limbs. My breath comes in short, harsh gasps, which should be embarrassing, but with the way Ezra's heated gaze regards me with pure love and devotion, there is nothing but love and passion bubbling within me.

As Ezra's lips reconnect with mine, I allow my hands to make a trail down his chest and stomach, coming to a stop at the waist of his dark wash denim jeans. The love of my life continues his domination of my lips and neck as I pop the button and slide the zipper down. Already, I can feel his excitement building. Knowing the effect I have upon his body only increases my feelings of love and lust. I use my feet to quickly push his jeans down his legs, with him assisting to get them off completely.

Breaking our heated kiss, Ezra shifts his body back so he straddles my thighs. "Sit up, love," he murmurs softly, placing his hands on my naked waist to lift me into a sitting position beneath him. With his piercing blue gaze locked with my hazel one, Ezra slips his warm, supple hands around my back and unclasps my black lace bra. He slides the straps down my arms, releasing my breasts from the soft cups . . .

Ezra's POV.

With my lips parted slightly, I allow my gaze to drop from Aria's to take in the sight before me for the very first time. Aria's soft, porcelain skin glows softly under the nearby lamp, enhancing her already flawless skin.

Returning my gaze to hers, I notice a light pink blush developing on her cheeks. I stroke my fingers across the warm skin of her cheeks, locking our eyes.

"You are so,_ so_ beautiful," I breathe, giving her lips a soft kiss. I travel my hands down her body, lightly brushing the slight curve of her petite breasts. "Don't be embarrassed, Aria. I love you,"

"I love you. More than anything," Aria whispers, capturing my lips in yet another blazing kiss. As the intensity increases once more, I press Aria back into the mattress, pressing our naked chests together.

I skim the fingers of one hand down Aria's side, reaching between our bodies to undo her khaki jeans. Aria's fingers splay across my chest, her nails digging into my flesh. I groan in anticipation. I slowly, torturously slide Aria's khakis down her perfect, shapely legs, admiring each inch of firm creamy skin. Shifting off her body, I pull her jeans off over her small feat, kissing each individual toe softly. A moan slips through Aria's lips and her toes clench, her fingers digging into the comforter.

"Ezra . . ." Aria groans breathlessly as I move my way back up her body, now clad in only black panties that match the bra discarded on the floor.

Aria's fingers scrape down my torso, stopping at my hips. Her slender fingers slide inside the waist band of my boxers, slowly sliding them down. I groan as our bodies press even closer together, my arousal increasing as our mouths battle for dominance over the other.

Aria's own hands go to her panties, and she begins to slide them off. I help her, quickly tossing the scrap of lace to the floor.

After so many months of taking this slowly, overcoming every obstacle thrown our way, there were no barriers separating our bodies. Each part pressed together so intimately, the warmth radiating between us.

I gently nip and sooth small love bites on Aria's skin, hungrily kissing every inch of flawless skin I can reach with my mouth.

"Please, Ezra," Aria moans quietly, pushing her slender hips up to meet my own. I gasp as the pleasure jolts through every fibre of my being.

I pulled myself back from her body, each of us breathless. "Are you sure, Aria?" I ask her, peppering her face with feather light kisses. "I don't want you to feel pressured." I groan again as she grinds her hips against mine.

"Yes, please. I love you," Aria mewls, clutching at my back, her nails scraping against my skin as she pulls me impossibly closer.

"I love you, my beautiful girl," I whisper.

Shifting above her, I reach into the night stand a pull out a silver packet. I rip the packet open and slowly roll the condom over my length, returning my lips to Aria's in a hungry kiss. I position myself at her centre, breaking the kiss to lock my eyes with Aria's. Her breathing increases erratically, and she thrusts her hips up, seeking friction. I gently place my hand on her abdomen, holding her down.

Roughly clawing at my back, Aria pulls me close, until I enter her and we're joined in the most intimate way. I moan in pleasure, and hold her overheated body close, as I give her a moment to adjust. A gasp slips through her teeth, her eyes clench shut.

"Are you okay?" I ask, softly stroking her cheek, swiping away the diamond-like tears. "We don't have to do this . . ." I murmur to her.

"Please, Ezra. I – I need you. Please," Aria whimpers, using her heels to press my body forward, breaking through her barrier. She takes in another sharp intake of breath before her breathing evens out slightly, her previously clenched muscles slackening.

I groan and begin to move in her slowly, withdrawing almost all the way out and then agonizingly slowly, ease myself back in to her heated body. We both breathe heavily, our tongues duelling for dominance in a passion and love filled kiss. I dip my head into the crook of her neck, sucking the sensitive skin at her clavicle. Aria moans and lifts her hips to meet my thrusts.

"Ezra . . ." Aria whimpers. I feel her muscles clench around me.

"Let go, baby. It's okay," I cover her mouth in a kiss as she reaches her peak. I groan loudly as I follow seconds after her, finding my own release.

We both pause for a moment to catch our breath. I gently place a kiss on Aria's lips, sucking her bottom lip lightly.

I roll to the side off her body and quickly dispose of the condom. I envelop her small body in my arms, crushing her gently to my chest. I bury my face in her long locks, inhaling deeply.

"How are you feeling?" I ask softly, tugging her chin up. I kiss her chastely.

"Completely relaxed and a little sleepy," she laughs lightly, a melody. I smile and trail my fingers down her side. She shivers in my arms, curling tighter against me.

"And, how do you feel?" Aria asks, ducking her head into the crook of my neck. Her warm breath washes over my skin.

"More in love than ever before," I tell her earnestly. "And I didn't think that was possible." I kiss her gently and hold her body close.

In this moment, it is easy to forget what had lead to our love making. I didn't want to think about leaving. Not now when I have the girl of my dreams wrapped safely in my arms where no one can hurt her.

"I love you, Aria," I whisper in her ear as her body relaxes against mine and she drifts into sleep. I close my eyes and allow the darkness to pull me under, basking in the happiness surrounding us.

* * *

Please leave some feedback – good, bad, mediocre – it will help me to extend on my writing abilities!

~ Ella.


End file.
